GrimmjowxIchigoxRenji Fluff
by sacred-abyss
Summary: it's valentine's day and grimmjow decides that he wants to be nice after some convincing to his two lovers and make them dinner. oh and i dnt own bleach everybody on here knows that. i still dont get why we have to put this.


-1"Grimmie! Oh, Grimmie! Guess what I made you for Valentine's day!" Ichigo shouted as he ran threw and jumped onto Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow growled at him. They were at Karakura High school and he didn't want anyone to know about their…"thing."

Grimmjow didn't really see Ichigo as his "boyfriend." He wasn't really gay but for some reason he was attracted to him. Ichigo saw otherwise and his apparent effeminate charm that clacked on every time he though about Grimmjow didn't help either.

Other students began to stare as Grimmjow walked threw the hallway, unfazed by Ichigo's weight. All 13h pounds of it. Suddenly something a crimson red color caught his eye. Renji was at his locker. His hair was down and he was flooded with Valentine's from the female students. Grimmjow had never seen Renji with his hair down before. His little crush just got upgraded to a big one.

"See Grimmie, I made you a blueberry cupcake with cream cheese frosting. I even put a little blueberry on top."

"Would you leave me the hell alone?! And get off my back!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo got off and whimpered.

"I swear, if you start crying I'll rip your throat out!"

"Why are you always so mean? I was just trying to do something nice for you!"

"Hey guys. What's with all the yelling?" Renji asked as he came up to them. Ichigo remembered that beautiful afternoon more than half a year ago when Renji became his first lover. Renji took care of him for awhile but they drifted apart after the Winter War. Then Grimmjow and Ichigo became best friends(and best lover too!) Grimmjow remembered his own night with Renji, even though they were slightly drunk it still meant something, right?

Ichigo gave Renji a tight hug. "Oh Renji, here, you can have my Valentine's day cupcake."

"Oh sweet! I love blueberries." Renji stole a quick glance at Grimmjow who just looked away.

"Well sometimes blueberries get real sour! And mean!" Ichigo screamed at Grimmjow, who ignored him as well.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. they can be real dickheads." Renji bit into his cupcake and walked away. Grimmjow growled as he stared at the back of Renji's head. Without thinking, his legs took off after the redhead. Ichigo followed. Screaming for Grimmjow to slow down.

Renji was at the back of the school when Grimmjow came and slammed his right hand against the wall, near Renji's head. "What the hell is your problem?!" he screamed.

Renji turned away as Ichigo showed up. Grimmjow grabbed his wrists. "don't walk away from me! Answer my question!"

"You don't own me! Get off!"

Ichigo stepped in between the two, pushing them apart. "Renji-kun, tell me what's wrong. Grimmjow doesn't know how to be nice."

Renji looked at Grimmjow then at Ichigo. "Ichigo, how can you put up with Grimmjow's shit? I mean, you were nice enough to think about him and make him something for Valentine's day and all he did was blow you off."

"Well…yeah," Ichigo said, "But I love him."

"You should have done what I did after Grimmjow dumped me."

"When were you with Grimmjow?"

"Oh don't worry, Ichigo," Renji screamed while looking directly at Grimmjow. "It was just a stupid one night stand that didn't mean anything!!!"

Ichigo gasped. "Grimmie!"

"What's up your ass?" Grimmjow yelled.

"You were!!" Renji replied. Ichigo felt like crying…well before he imagined Grimmjow and Renji, both naked on a satin bed, making passionate love to each other and Renji screaming-

His face flushed the color of ripe strawberries.

"What's wrong with him?" Renji asked.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yaoi moment." he turned to Renji and sincerely asked, "What's wrong?"

Renji looked away. "I care about you, Grimmjow, and I care about Ichigo. Since you're with him and I want to be with you and since I've been with Ichigo, I just thought we could all be together."

"So….you missed me?"

"I tried to call but you never picked up and it hurt to see you." Grimmjow smiled. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Renji's lips.

"Just be more gentle. We know you're Mr. Badass but we want to see the nice Grimmjow too."

"Yeah!" Ichigo agreed. Grimmjow turned to his strawberry and muttered, "Sorry about your cupcake." Ichigo was going to hug him but he stopped. He remembered how Grimmjow didn't like hugs.

"Apology accepted."

Grimmjow took his two lovers in his arms and kissed them both. "How about I cook you guys dinner at my place, just to show you how sweet I am." he smiled his naturally sadistic smile.

"Eww! When you smile like that you look like a creeper!" Ichigo pointed out.

"You idiot! That's how Grimmjow always smiles! I cal it his 'serial killer' look."

"Hey! There's' nothing wrong with my smile!" he let go of them and walked away.

"OMG!" Renji and Ichigo said in unison. "what am I going to wear?! What are you going to wear?! I don't know!"

They both rushed to their houses to plan their outfits.

XXX

Renji and Ichigo arrived at the same time to Grimmjow's apartment. Renji was wearing a nice black dress shirt and pants combo while Ichigo wore his signature skinny jeans and a white buttoned down t-shirt. Renji rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Grimmjow yelled from behind the door. He threw off his apron and opened the door. Renji and Ichigo both thought their man looked sexy in a purple and black pinstriped shirt and dark wash fitted jeans.

"Hey guys." Grimmjow said. Renji sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

Grimmjow looked back at his oven where black puffs of smoke were starting to come out.

"Oh no! my chicken tetrezinni!" Grimmjow cried as he ran back to the chicken. Ichigo and Renji entered the apartment.

"Grimmie, it's okay!" Ichigo said.

"Stay out of this Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Grimmjow it is okay. We can just order pizza!" Renji assured him. Grimmjow pouted.

"But I wanted to show you guys how nice I can be!"

"Aw! Group hug for my blueberry!" Ichigo hugged Grimmjow and Renji hugged Ichigo, who sighed.

"I love being in the middle of a Grimmjow-Renji sandwich." Ichigo said, feeling the tan and muscular chests on each cheek.

"Well at least I still have ice cream for dessert. What flavor do you guys want? I have blueberry, strawberry and pineapple."

"I want blueberry!" Renji cried.

"I wan pineapple!" Ichigo said

"Good, 'cause I like strawberry."


End file.
